shortlandfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Adabow
Hi Adabow -- we are excited to have Shortland Street Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with the Entertainment Group. You've made a great start here, importing stuff from wikipedia and getting the template going. I noticed you uploaded a logo for the mainpage, but didn't upload it as either Image:Wiki.png or Image:Wiki_wide.png; I'm curious -- did you want to make a "logo" up in the part where it says "wikia" right now also? Please let me know if there's anything I can help you with on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 00:40, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Hello :I'm replying to your comment re the Shortland Street Logo. :I would like to make it a wiki logo, as well as the favicon. I used the site recommended to make the favicon but it came up white again-do you know what is happening? :Thanks for your help, :Adabow 00:59, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hi, the favicon always looks blank on the image page itself. But if you look up in your browser bar you should see it (you may have to clear your browser's cache). I do, and it looks nice! -- Wendy (talk) 01:01, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks for the quick reply! This is about the 4th time I've opened my browser since I uploaded the icon, and I still can't see it. Would it be my computer's problem? ::::I'm not sure. You don't even see the default "w" any more?? Can you see the favicons on other sites?? For example, on Muppet Wiki you should see a black & white frog eye. If it's just your new favicon, I would try to manually empty your cache; this doesn't automatically happen when you close/re-open the browser unless you have it set to do so. You can usually do it under "preferences" in most browsers I think. I can't imagine why else it wouldn't be rendering for you, but if you can tell me what browser/OS you are on, I can try to find out if anyone else has been having problems seeing the favicons. -- Wendy (talk) 01:19, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Hi again. I've asked a couple of people about why you can't see the favicon and they agree it's likely because of your browser's history, given that you can see all the others. Try going to "Tools" and "Clear Private Data" and see if that helps. It should give you a clean slate. -- Wendy (talk) 00:40, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Hello from an old New Zealand TV-watcher. Best of luck here! Robin Patterson 05:03, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Image Size Hi. You can make an image smaller on the page where it is used, by using code such as this: This will only make the image smaller. "Thumb" puts it on the right hand side, so if you don't want that, leave that part out. If you want the image bigger, or if you are referring to the wiki.png and wiki_wide.png where you can't change the display size onscreen, you have to use an external image program such as irfanview, the gimp, or photoshop etc to resize it. Then you re-upload it. Note that the two wiki images have to be png; you will need to use "save as" or "export" to make sure they are the png format and not a jpg. -- Wendy (talk) 02:25, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Fix Main Page Hey, if you don't want to turn away visitors to the site, fix the main page. At present it contains virtually nothing appealing except the logo and the number of articles. See . Robin Patterson 01:29, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) shortland street 4eva Come back, please! Other people have contributed since you stopped. See a list of the main contributors. There's plenty more to do, so I hope you return! --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:19, January 6, 2019 (UTC)